lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 769
Report #769 Skillset: Aeonics Skill: New:FutureTech Org: Sentinels Status: Rejected May 2012 Furies' Decision: Although we liked the effort and thought put into this report, the following issues prevent us from approving it. 1) Too many effects. 2) Too strong effects. 3) Why can't the Institute have weapon effects on their tools? 4) We would prefer to see some RP component required to the create the upgrades. Problem: The Furies' decision for report 722 suggested that the creation of a new skill for Sentinel aeonicists would be considered, provided that it was well thought out, not over-reaching in effect, and unique. Creating something thematically appropriate that was helpful to Sentinels, without throwing out balance for Researchers or being a direct clone of another ability has been difficult, but I think that the requirements have been met with this report. Please see the pastebin in the solution below. Solution #1: FutureTech: http://pastebin.com/kmZyWFPT Player Comments: ---on 5/2 @ 17:12 writes: I have tried to make the suggested Institute effects as non-impacting to pvp as possible, while still providing some benefit. If alternative effects are preferred, perhaps some could be taken from the Harmonics Spire report (#700) that had suggested Institute buffs approved but put on hold. My attempt at flavour text also free to be changed/dropped, and was included purely as guide to thematic appropriateness of the suggested abilities. Finally, given the recent tweaking of armour, consider changing the suggested +10/10 armour stats for 'adamantine armour' to provide some DMP for Sentinels as an alternative solution. ---on 5/10 @ 05:46 writes: Supported. ---on 5/10 @ 09:02 writes: My own concerns here are with regards to the Institute, but you seem to have covered this pretty well. I am in full support of this report, certainly insofar as the Sentinels go. ---on 5/13 @ 16:27 writes: While I realise the recent decision on report 825 makes approval for this somewhat doubtful, this is a report that has been in the works since December and drafted on the back of the comments in report 722, where the inclusion of a weaponaura was indicated as being on the table for inclusion. Personally, I believe it to be sufficiently unique, thematically appropriate and have put quite a bit of work into drafting it, that I would regret not submitting this report. ---on 5/15 @ 00:21 writes: I realize that Sentinels feel entitled to an ability after ChaosAura went in, but Chaosaura is just one effect - this is a multitude of effects that could easily be split into one skill each. I can't say I can get behind all of these options to be available. ---on 5/16 @ 03:00 writes: If number of effects is a problem, the skill could come early in the skillset with upgrades to more types coming later in the skillset. ---on 5/16 @ 15:54 writes: The number of effects concern was why I suggested this might be better suited as the Transcendent skill for Aeonics above Paradox. 10p for Paradox means that it is never used by a Sentinel, and from what I've seen not all that common for Researcher to use either. ---on 5/19 @ 00:36 writes: I have issues about affording more DMP to a guild that is already fairly strong defensively. Guardians certainly aren't hurting for DMP, regardless of spec. I am in favour of the Sentinel side of the ideas, however. I also echo Vadi's opinion regarding the number of effects, but it's not that big of a deal. ---on 5/31 @ 12:27 writes: I don't see the need for more defensive buffs either. The "weapon aura" is fine though. I think it's absolutely fair for Aeonics to have their own version of ChaosAura.